When Universes Collide
by Shadow Mimzy
Summary: When Samantha, a pokemon master, is taken to a different world, she is torn between two loves.
1. Chapter 1

When Universes Collide 

Samantha was the pokemon champ at the time. Ash from the Kanto region was challenging her. They both were down to their last pokemon, Ash and his Pikachu, Samantha and her Shadow Lugia. Lugia had physic powers, and was talking to her.

"I must use a move I've never used before" Lugia said.

"You can't," Samantha said sadly, "It could have horrible consequences." "It's a chance we must take if you still want to keep your champion position. This pikachu is more powerful than I thought." Lugia said firmly.

Before Samantha could argue Shadow Lugia used the move she feared the most… Dark Hole.

There was a flash of black light, and then everything was dark.

When Samantha opened her eyes, she couldn't believe her eyes.

She saw many candles, and three people, two men and one woman.

What surprised her was the man with the rope in his hands, when he turned to face her, she fainted immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Samantha moaned. What happened yesterday was all a blur. All she could remember was a battle with Ash and Pikachu.

Only then she remembered Shadow Lugia's rash actions. "Dumb Lugia, always doing the stuff he wanted." Samantha thought.

"Oh, so you think I'm dumb, eh?" Lugia replied. Samantha forgot about Lugia's ability to read people's minds and hearts.

"Well the way you acted in yesterday's battle made it seem that way..." she said sitting up in the swan bed. Samantha was astonished by her surroundings. She noticed a little music box that had a monkey on it. "That certaintly doesn't look like a mankey..."

Samantha thought.

"Because it isn't a mankey." Lugia said.

"My, aren't you the smart one?" Samantha said in a mocking tone as she got out of the bed. "Man, my outfit is ruined!"

"So it's a little torn. So what? Just go and buy a new cape."

"Get back in your pokeball."

As Lugia went back into his pokeball, Samantha walked out of the swan bedroom and into what seemed to be the rest of the house in just one room. Amazed at what she saw she said aloud "Wow," Samantha didn't notice that she wasn't alone, a man with black hair was sitting at an organ. When he heard her, he turned around and said "I see you finially woke up." Startled at hearing him, Samantha jumped.

"I did not mean to startle you," the man said

"It's ok, I just didn't know I wasn't alone."

"Oh. Well we should introduce ourselves. I'm Erik."

"And I'm Samantha."

"Well Samantha, I have some questions for you."

"Okay," Samantha said. She was really mad at Lugia now. 'Erik would probably wonder how I got here, who was Shadow Lugia, and questions like.' Samantha thought.

"First of all," Erik started, "What was that creature that was with you?

"Oh, you mean Shadow Lugia?"

"Who?"

"The dark bird with the red eyes, his name is Shadow Lugia. You can also call him Lugia if you want to."

"Okay, next question..." Erik started asking so many questions, Samantha kinda got a headache.

"Okay, so your from another universe where creatures called pokemon live in peace with humans.?"

"Yes."

"And your from the Hoenn part of this world?"

"Yup."

"I see." Erik said really confused. Just then, she noticed the mask he wore. She was so involved with Erik asking her so many questions she didn't see the mask he wore. "I wonder why he wears that mask..."

--------------------------------------------

I Hoped you like this chapter I try to update everyday. I have two stories right now, the other one's called " Massive Confusion "

So I'll try to update both of them ASAP

opera ghost's pokemon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well," Samantha started to say, "Are you done asking me questions, Erik?"

"Yes." Erik replied. Samantha was happy. 'Now I can stop having a headache.'

"Well, Erik since you done asking me questions, it only seems fair that I get to ask you some questions"

"Okay," Erik didn't know that he'd have to answer questions. 'I hope I don't get a headache from this...' he thought (hehehe, now he knows how Samantha feels)

"First question. Where in the world am I?" Samantha said

"Well, your in Paris, France."

"Paris? France?" Samantha asked more to her self than to Erik

"Yes," Erik smiled at the thought that she now felt how he felt, "Paris is a city and France is a country."

"Oh, kinda like how Ever Grande is a city?"

"Yes."

"Okay next question, What's today's date?"

"January 15, 1871. Why?"

Samantha's eyes widened. '1871! I'm more than 100 years into the past!' she thought.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just fine..."

"Tell me, you said that there were over 350 pokemon in your world..." Erik asked

"Yes. I think to be exact, there are 352 pokemon. I'm not for sure."

"Is Lugia the only pokemon you have?"

"Oh, of course not! I might a powerful pokemon, but he can still be beat."

"So what other pokemon do you have?" Erik asked hoping he would show her more interesting pokemon.

"I can show you a picture of a pokemon I caught." Samantha said as she brought out a thin, red, rectangular object.

"What is that?"

"It's called a PokeDex."

"A Poke-what?"

"A PokeDex. It records pokemon data of pokemon I've seen or caught. Look I'll show you a picture of Mewtwo."

"Okay..." Erik said as Samantha flipped open the PokeDex. A picture of a creature with horn-like things on it's head, it's hands had three fingers that had balls on the end of them, and one big purple tail.

"This is Mewtwo. You'd be surprised of what a pokemon so powerful thinks of himself."

"What does he think of himself?"

"He thinks that just because he's a clone, that he's an outcast."

"Outcast?" Erik asked sadly remembering his life.

"But there's a pokemon that HAS a reason to think of itself as an outcast." Samantha said with a serious voice.

"Who's that?"

"MissingNo."

------------------------------------------------

MissingNo.'s in the next chapter along with Erik meeting Shadow Lugia in person.

MissingNo.: Thanks for putting me in your story.

Me: Your welcome. I just couldn't stand seeing my favorite pokemon left out of my story.

MissingNo.: Am I really your favorite pokemon?

Me: Of course you are! (MissingNo. dances happily around my room)

At the rate I type stories... you can expect the next chapter very soon!

opera ghost's pokemon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Who's MissingNo.?" Erik asked wondering what kind of pokemon would have a name like.

"Well, it's full name is 'Missing Number', but he hates being called that."

"Why?"

"It says it makes him feel missing. People, say for exaple, Team Rocket Grunts called him Missing Number. If your lucky, it'll just give you an evil glare." Samantha said.

"And if your not?"

"It'll probably zap you with electricity, fry you with fire, shoot you with water, or if you get it really mad..."

"It'll do what to you?"

"Hit you with a Hyper Beam." She said and gave Erik a look.

"Ow," was all Erik said.

"And yet in his eyes, all the saddness of the world. Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore..." Samantha said looking really sad.

At hearing those words, memories came back to Erik. Memories about that night on the roof. Erik would have started to cry if Samantha didn't ask him "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Erik lied. "Why did you say the thing you said before?"

"Well, most everybody hates it. It has different forms to try to see if people like one over the others."

"Different forms?"

"Yes. It has a pixel form, a ghost form, an Aerodactyl fossil form, and a Kabutops fossil form. I think I last saw it in the Kabutops fossil form." Samntha said. She would have made a whole speech about MissingNo. if Erik didn't change the subject trying to foreget all his memories. 'MissingNo. really reminds me of me.' Erik thought.

"You've talked about pokemon and I really haven't met one. It only seems fair that I meet the pokemon that had came with you." Erik said with a smile.

"Indeed it does. Okay, stand back." As Erik started to back away, Samantha brought out a purple ball with the letter 'M' on it.

"What's that?" Erik asked looking at the ball.

"A master ball." Samantha replied with a smile. "I caught Lugia with it."

As soon as she said 'it.' a flash of red light came from the ball and the light turned into a big,sleeping, purple bird. Samantha lightly steped on his tail to wake him up.

"Ow! Why did you have to step on my tail! I was sleeping!" Lugia said in a grumpy tone.

"Because, if we had waited for you to wake up, we would have to wait a week." she replied with a smile. Lugia knew he couldn't argue with her.

"Lugia meet Erik. Erik meet Lugia." Samantha said. They stared at each other for a long time. The first thing Lugia noticed about Erik was his mask. Lugia was about to ask him about the mask when Samantha shot Lugia a look. So Lugia tried to smile and said "Hi." Soon Erik and Lugia were in a conversation. But while all this was going on, Ash, May, Max, and Brock were wondering what had just happened.

-------------------------------------------

Okay, next chapter comes REALLY soon. Try later today :)

opera ghost's pokemon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Erik, Samantha, and Lugia were getting to know each other,back in the pokemon world Ash, May, Max, and Brock were wondering what had just happened...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the smoke cleared, everyone looked around. There was no sign of Samantha or Lugia in the room.

"What just happened?" May asked looking scared.

"I don't know, May. I was too busy looking at Shadow Lugia. I didn't know anyone could catch it!" Max replied.

"I guess I don't get to beat the champion today..." Ash said really disapointed.

"Hey, what's that?" Brock asked and pointed to a swirling black hole where Lugia and Samantha were.

"What's going on in there?" said a voice from the room where Steven, the former champion, was.

"How should we explain this? Your sister and her pokemon just vanished without a trace..." Max said.

"WHAT! Samantha and Lugia are gone!" Steven said really angery.as he stormed into the room. Steven Stone was Samantha's brother. He loved steel-type, but Samantha loved dark and rare pokemon. They got along well, but she always thought her brother was over protective.

"The only thing strange is that where Samantha was there's a black hole." Ash said. "Pikachu! Get away from there!"

"Pika-pika-chu..." Pikachu said.

"What was the moved made last by Lugia?" Steven asked.

"Dark Hole." Max replied.

"Sis always said that that move could bend space and time... I just never belived her." Steven said

"Maybe that hole would take us where she is... We should go and find out!" May said.

"Okay May... But I think I'm one step ahead of you!" Max shouted as he jumped into the hole.

"Wait Max!" May said as she jumped in followed by Brock, Ash, Steven, and then Pikachu.

They landed on a stage where practice was going on for a play.

"Where are we?" said Ash as he got up.

"You all are on top of me! Now get off you little..." A voice said. They landed on a lady with a huge wig on and a pink dress.

"Sorry..." Steven said as he got up.

Brock being the guy that he is tried to impress the lady said "I'm truly sorry about that ma'am. You may call me brock."

"And you may call me sick..." Max said dragging Brock away by the ear. This made some chorus girls laugh.

"Was he trying to impress Carlotta?" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked Max as he dragged Brock over there because that was where Ash, May and Steven where.

"Saddly yes." Max said letting go of Brock's ear. "And my name's not sick it's Max. And they are May, Ash, Brock, Steven and Pikachu. Hey, where's Pikachu?"

Everybody looked around to see Carlotta holding Pikachu. "Well, this looks like a real rat. Even though rats are grey and not yellow." Carlotta said in a sick tone. At hearing Carlotta's words Pikachu started to spark electricity and then zapped Carlotta with a Thunder Bolt. Suprisingly, Carlotta survived.

"I hope we can find Samantha here..." Steven said.

----------------------------------------------------------

I Hope you like it! I think Carlotta needed a new hair style...

Pikachu: Pika-Chu?

Me: Of course you did a good job!

Carlotta: A good job? That rat ruined my hair!

Me: That's what I mean by a good job...

I gotta work on my other story now... Massive Confusion...

opera ghost's pokemon


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Pikachu ran back to Ash and climbed on his shoulder, people started to go to the aid of Carlotta, who just got zapped.

"My, your pet is shocking." a girl with blonde hair and blues eyes said to Ash. "My name is Meg Giry."

Brock, being himself, ran up to Meg and said, "And my name's Brock. If you like Ash's pokemon, you'll love mine!"

Once again, Max got Brock by the ear and said, "Brock, when will you ever learn?"

"What is a pokemon?" Meg asked. Ash and May tried to explain. When they were done, Steven asked: "Have you seen a girl with black hair, brown eyes, a black outfit with a black cape anywhere?"

"No I haven't." Meg said to Steven when he heard a voice say, "Meg may have not seen a girl that looks like that, but I have."

"Christine, since when did you see a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and a black outfit with a black cape?" Meg asked Christine.

"The same night as the disaster with the 'Don Juan Triumphant' opera." Christine said. "Both Raoul and I saw her."

"Where did you see her?" Steven said. Christine remembered what Erik had told her not to tell any one about him or where he lived.

"I can't tell you that. I made a promise to someone that I'd never say where he lives." Christine said.

"Break your promise to that man. I mean Meg knows where he lives and a whole crowd of people do to!" a man with brown hair came on to the stage.

"I can't, Raoul. I don't want to break the promise I made to him." she said.

"Excuse me, but the girl I was just asking for is my sister, Samantha Stone." Steven said. "I really need to find her."

"I will not tell you where he lives, but Meg might." Christine said.

"Tell who what?" Meg asked.

"Please tell me where this man that this girl made a promise to where he lives." Steven said to Samantha.

"Umm..." Meg said all nervous.

"Steven why don't we just go and look around this place. I mean it's not that big, is it?" May said.

"Fine. thanks for your help anyways." Steven said.

"What help?" Meg said. She really wasn't paying attention to Steven. She was paying Attention to Pikachu sticking it's tonge out at Carlotta while Carlotta was talking about how her hair was ruined along with her dress.

"This may take a while to search this place." Steven said as he looked at the entire Opera Populair...

--------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter's short.

opera ghost's pokemon


End file.
